


The Bento Box

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Double Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: One act of kindness can span a lifelong connection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



Dahyun had grabbed the wrong lunch bag.

The young child sat there, pouting, staring at all the empty containers she had pulled out. Her mother would pack a lunch for both her and her father. The bag used, however, was exactly the same. She must've mistakenly taken her father's bag before any food was packed inside.

The kids at her table laughed at her. They laughed whilst happily enjoying their own lunches, not even willing to spare an apple slice. Hot tears streamed down her face as she hung her head low, starving and humiliated.

That's when a kind, Japanese exchange student sat next to her, holding out a small bento lunch wrapped in cloth before her.

"Here," she told her. "You can have all of it."

"But... this is your lunch, won't you be hungry?"

The girl just smiled, tilting her head. "It's OK. One missing lunch won't kill me."

With shaking hands, Dahyun grabbed her chopsticks. The meal smelt delicious, but she couldn't help but feel bad. "Why don't we share it? That way, no one is hungry!"

"O-Okay!"

The two split the meal evenly. It was wonderful.

"Thank you!" Dahyun told her. "What's your name?"

"Minatozaki Sana."


	2. Chapter 2

Dahyun sat by herself outside a local coffee shop beneath a huge table umbrella. Her mind was occupied on the string of text messages she was getting from some of her friends.

Chaeyoung spammed a whole bunch of pictures from her trip to Los Angeles, Nayeon only spoke in memes, and Jihyo would always check to make sure Dahyun was eating properly and getting adequate rest.

"Haha, okay _Mom!"_ Dahyun said aloud, replying to Jihyo's nanny texts.

Whilst Dahyun continued to stare at her phone, Sana silently took a seat beside her, placing a vanilla cupcake with sky blue frosting and set it in front of her. A bit startled, Dahyun stared down at it, then turned her gaze to Sana. "What's this for?"

"It's our anniversary!" she replied.

Dahyun was a bit confused. "Anniversary? Of what?"

Sana's cheeks puffed up, feeling hurt. "You know... when we first shared a bento box."

Dahyun's mouth opened and she literally dropped her phone, feeling completely stupid. "Ohmygosh, wow, I'm an idiot!"

"It's alright, I forgive you~"

"Oh stop it..."

The two of them shared a laugh.

"Well," Sana pulled up a small bento box wrapped in a cloth. "Here's to 15 years~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift to a dear friend~
> 
> I hope this inspires you all to be kind ^^


End file.
